Blue Funk
by Miss Lemons
Summary: Pieces of a shattered vase were sprawled all over the kitchen. Framed pictures that were once treasured are now a mess of broken glass on the floor. "Dianna was just having a hard time, okay? She'll be fine." Achele. Taken from Naya's point of view.
1. Chapter 1

**Blue Funk**

**Author:** Miss Lemons

**Summary:** Pieces of a shattered vase are sprawled all over the kitchen. Framed pictures that were once treasured are now a mess of broken glass on the floor. Arthur whimpers and snuggles against my foot, still wondering what has happened during the past few hours. "Dianna was just having a hard time, okay? She'll be fine." I whisper to the distraught puppy in my arms. Dianna becomes severely depressed after Lea ended their relationship. Luckily, Naya is there to help her. Achele and Nayanna friendship. Taken from Naya's point of view.

**Author's Note:** There might be some grammatical errors here and there, so please understand because English isn't my first language. Enjoy!

I glance at the clock for the third time in ten minutes. It's 10 p.m., and to be honest, this situation I'm in is quite saddening but interesting at the same time. Pieces of a shattered vase are sprawled all over the kitchen, along with the mess of flowers that came along with it. Framed pictures that were once treasured are now a mess of broken glass on the floor. Arthur whimpers and snuggles against my foot, still wondering what has happened during the past few hours. It was awfully chaotic then, but now, everything was silent but Arthur's whimpers and my ragged breathing. When I arrived here, there was a lot of yelling, crying, as well as the noises of things being thrown to the ground. Honestly, I was pretty shocked.

Arthur whimpers again, loudly this time. "Shh," I say before lifting him off the floor. "Dianna was just having a hard time, okay? She'll be fine." I whisper to the distraught puppy in my arms. Arthur just continued to whimper quietly as I cradle him. I think the situation that shocked me also startled him. "I'm sorry you had to witness what happened between Lea and Di."

I pick up a framed picture of Dianna and Lea that was badly shattered near the corner of a wall. The picture was taken when the cast vacationed to England. I was there too, and I remember perfectly that they looked like the happiest couple on earth. They wouldn't leave each other's side. During their fight recently, Lea slammed the picture from the table onto a wall before she stormed out of the door. Like Santana, I went all Lima Heights on her after I saw how heartbroken Dianna was. I never thought I'd see Dianna Agron go berserk, which was so unlike herself. It was her who threw the vase onto the ground. Fortunately, I stopped her before she could grasp her fingers on the toaster.

_"Just stop it, Lea! I'm sick of you acting like this all the time!" cried Dianna. "You're a hypocrite, you're always accusing me! What about yourself, huh? Have you ever considered thinking about that?"_

_ I watched the heated scene in front of me. Right now, I'm awkwardly standing near the kitchen door, startled by the yelling I heard. I glance at Lea, who was now looking angrier than she was before. She clenched her fists._

_ "You know what, Dianna? I don't give a fuck anymore!" she screamed, grabbing the framed picture of them taken in England. "We're done! You're your stupid picture!" she added before throwing the photo frame hardly to the wall. _

_ "Lea, what the fuck?" I yelled at her, shocked by her actions. How could she do that? She turned away from me, so I grabbed her arm. Before I could say anything else, she pointed her finger at me and said, "Stay out of this, Rivera!" in the most ferocious voice I've ever heard. She pulled away from my grasp and started to shatter more framed photos to the ground. Lea gave Dianna one more dirty look. Dianna's hazel eyes filled with tears. Then, she walked out of the apartment and slammed the door. Once that happened, Dianna took out her anger on a perfectly structured vase that stood on the table, screaming as she threw it on the ground. Pieces of glass flew everywhere. She was ready to throw her toaster to the ground as well, but I grasped her hands before she could make a move. "Hey… HEY! Di! Stop it!" I yelled. "You two broke a lot of things already. Control yourself."_

_ "I don't CARE!" she screamed. "Who gives a fuck? She broke up with me, Nay!"_

_ I made sure Dianna was out of her raging state before I ran out of the apartment to look for Lea. Finally, I found her in the parking lot, fetching her car keys from her bag. Lea looked so angry… and scary when she saw me. She tried to avoid me, so I chased her around the parking lot before successfully catching her. "Naya! I told you to stay out of this!" she yelled, looking ready to use her fists to attack me._

_ "Apologize. Now." I said sternly. "What you did was simply too much, Lee. If you care about Dianna, get up there and say you're sorry."_

_ "I don't give a fuck about Dianna!" she screamed. "I broke up with her!"_

_ "You know you do. She does. Just admit it."_

_ "I don't, so stop acting like a psychological dumbass!"_

_ I gave her an offended look. "Whatever, you know how you feel deep inside yourself. I'm just here to tell you that you'll regret it… believe me, Sarfati."_

_ I let her go before walking back to Dianna's apartment. Lea didn't say anything, but I could tell by her expression that she had some sort of agreement to the last sentence I told her. It was a look of regret and sadness._

_ When I got back, I saw Dianna, surprisingly sitting on the couch without throwing anything to the ground. She was trying so hard not to cry looking at the pictures of Lea and herself that were thrown to the ground. _

_ "Di…" I tried to console my broken friend. All of a sudden, she collapsed on the floor and burst into tears. I knelt down beside her, comforted her, and rubbed her back. She never stopped crying. I was close to tears myself. Seeing all this was just too much. Dianna had the first picture Lea shattered in her hands. No matter how much I tried to make her tears stop, it just didn't work. I never saw Dianna like this… ever. _

I'm actually wondering what I'm doing here. I know that I could spend my time doing something else. I've been in Dianna's apartment for a few hours now, and half the time I spent convincing Lea to apologize, and I even went as far as chasing her around the parking lot. She's said some pretty nasty things to Dianna, then abruptly declared that their relationship was over, which left Dianna hurt and in tears.

Sighing, I mended the broken picture with the scotch tape I found on the table. It didn't look quite fixed, but at least the pieces stayed together. It was just so sad looking at the mess that the fight left behind. I did the same with the other framed photos that were damaged and placed them where they originally belonged. I originally drove to her apartment because I wanted to return her phone that she accidentally left behind in her trailer. But seeing the fight and knowing that I could possibly stop it, I knew that I came during the right time.

All of a sudden, I heard a cry, followed by another. Arthur started to bark, and then he jumped off my arms and ran to Dianna's bedroom. I decided to follow him, just to see how Dianna was doing. I peeked through the door, which was slightly open. Arthur was nuzzling himself on Dianna's chest. I gently opened the door and poked my head inside. "Di?"

Dianna just looked up at me from petting Arthur. And then, without saying anything, she just switched her focus back to her puppy. I could tell she was in a bad mood; or in a really bad mood, if I should say, because she never greeted people in such a neglectful way. Her eyes were red and puffy; I could tell she's been crying the whole time, with tearstains on her cheeks. Even sobs were still escaping her lips once in awhile.

"Di…" I said gently, walking closer to her. "I'm sorry about what happened. Are you okay?"

Dianna didn't answer me. She just continued to ignore my question for a few minutes. Finally, I spoke up again. Why was she acting like this? "Dianna—"

"Go _away!_" she yelled all of a sudden, as she threw a pillow across the room, aiming at me. It landed roughly on a lamp that fell off a desk. Arthur woke up from his sleep and whimpered as he buried himself under the blanket. What the hell was wrong with her? I swear, I've never seen her act this rudely to people before.

"Dianna! What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked her in a louder voice. She just stared at me with tears in her eyes and another pillow in hand. Uh-oh. Quickly, I approached her and yanked it off her hands before she could throw it across the room. I handcuffed her with my own hands, making sure that my grasp was strong enough. "You're crazy, Agron. So tell me what the fuck is wrong with you. You NEVER acted like this whenever you were upset."

"Let. Me. GO!" she screamed, trying to escape from my strong grip. Fortunately, she wasn't strong enough. After a few minutes of trying, she gave up, so I let go of her. Thankfully, she didn't reach for any more things to throw at me.

"Now I know that you like to throw things when you're upset," I chuckled, studying the look on her face. She managed to give me an apologetic look. Although she was breathing heavily, she finally calmed down a little. "Dianna, I didn't mean to make you mad again. But what's wrong? Maybe we can talk about it if you want to."

Dianna didn't say anything. Her eyes started to water, her bottom lip quivered, and then sobs heaved her chest, signaling that she was about to start crying. "G-Gosh, Nay, I'm so sorry…" she apologized in between sobs. I told her that it was okay, and pulled her into an embrace as she soaked my shirt with tears. Poor Di. I comforted her and rubbed her back until she was feeling a little better.

"T-Thank you for staying," she muttered. "even if I was being a bitch to you."

"No problem, Di." I said. "Just… you kinda scared me today."

She nodded.

"S'okay, Di. Just don't go crazy like that again… you're not doing yourself any good by breaking your own possessions." I said. "Good thing I stopped you from smashing your toaster to the ground, right?"

"Definitely." she replied back. Until now, she still hasn't smiled. I probably have to get used to how Dianna was feeling. "Why did you stay here for so long? You could've headed home a few hours ago."

"Lea—"I began, recognizing Dianna cringe just at the sound of her name. "She said some hurtful things to you, didn't she? Di, it really saddened me seeing you two fight. So I tried to get her to apologize to you, but she kept on refusing. So that's what I've been doing here."

"You didn't have to do that, Nay."

After a few minutes of silence, I spoke up. "D-Do you… maybe wanna talk about it?" I asked softly, not wanting her to talk about something that would make her uncomfortable. None of us said anything.

"I-It was just a stupid fight." she muttered after a period of silence.

"A stupid fight?" I asked. "About what?"

A tear rolled down her cheek. "I-It was all my fault," she said, before bursting into tears once again.

**Review! What do you think of this story? Should I continue? Please review and give your feedback!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Blue Funk**

**Author:** Miss Lemons

_**Authors Note:**__ I really appreciated the feedback, the subscriptions, and the favorites. Thank you! Please review! I really wish I had more reviews or feedbacks :( Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>The alarm clock in my phone buzzed loudly at 6 a.m. The annoying Marimba ringtone annoyingly repeated itself all over again when I refused to get up, ignoring the continuous beeping. Quickly, I got up from the bed and saw Dianna still asleep. I took a quick glance at the clock next to her. It was 6:01, and suddenly realization hit me. I had set the alarm this early because we had to go to work in the Glee set.<p>

I stayed overnight in Dianna's apartment because she wasn't doing so well last night. I was really worried about her condition after her intense fight with Lea. After she broke down crying in front of me, she started to become angry again. And when I tried to talk to her, she just continued to ignore me unless I forced her to answer. When she walked in and out of rooms, I would always hear the door slam. Instead of her gentleness when it came to handling items, she grabbed and banged things roughly. She only had two moods last night; it was either get mad or start crying. Dianna had a frown plastered on her face instead of her usual smile. The Dianna Agron I knew always saw things in pure optimism, but last night, she was making negative assumptions about everything. Hell, she even started screaming at me when she discovered that I mended her shattered picture frames. It was like she became a totally different person.

Honestly, she was kind of a bitch last night. But hey, what kind of friend would I be if I didn't try to help her when she was having a hard time? So that is why I decided to stay overnight. Dianna wasn't so glad about it, but I practically insisted because I was worried about her.

Arthur, again, was startled by her behavior last night. Just when that poor puppy thought that Dianna was going to be okay, she started throwing pillows at me, crying, and screaming as if the world was coming to an end. When he whimpered and snuggled himself on Dianna's chest, telling her that he wanted to be comforted, she just ignored him and gave him _that _fierce look. When Arthur continued to tag along with her wherever she went, she scolded him harshly and told him to fuck off. I was very shocked; who would literally tell an innocent puppy to "fuck off"? She lost her temper with her friend, and even to her pet puppy that she loved dearly. I've seen her with pets; and she was so motherly, loving; so gentle to them. How can I not be worried about her? Her dog is even worried about her condition! Dianna has gone berserk. Or maybe she was just in a severely bad mood yesterday. Who knows? Maybe she'll feel a little better this morning.

I pet Arthur who's sleeping peacefully on my lap. It's now 6:05, so I guess we should get ready. If we arrive late on set, Ryan's going to have a fit. I look to the right and see Dianna still very much asleep. I just hope that she wouldn't be in a bad mood if I wake her up. The events that happened last night really made an impact to my thoughts. Dianna was a totally different person last night, and I wish that she'd be her usual quirky self again.

I brush some hair out of her face before tapping gently on her shoulder. Still, the contact didn't awake her. I shook her shoulders… just a little. "Di.. Dianna… wake up." I said.

Thankfully, she got up immediately. She gave me a sleepy smile and rubbed her eyes. That was a sign; I just hope that she'd be her normal self today instead of the high tempered bitch she was yesterday. "Hey, we gotta get ready to be on set in an hour." I told her as she buried her face into her pillow.

"No thanks," she muttered, her voice blocked by the pillow. "Today, I am mentally ill."

I laughed. "Come on, Di. Just give it a try." I told her. "I know you probably don't wanna see Lea, but we have to go to work. Just avoid her, okay?"

"It's not that easy," she said. "I can't even look at her without feeling my heart rip into two pieces, Nay. I'll just call in sick. I am mentally sick, after all. Remember how I acted to you last night?"

"Yeah, yeah. You were just in your depressing phase. You're forgiven, alright? It's fine." I said. "We _have_ to get ready now."

"No. You can go, I'll stay here."

"Di…"

"Screw you."

"Avoid her. Ignore her. I'll make sure you two will be fine!"

"No." she said blankly. I guess she really didn't want to see Lea.

"Agron." I scolded playfully.

"Rivera."

"Just give it a try."

"Fine!"

"It won't be that bad!" I assured her.

"That's what you think." she grumbled. After that, we both got ready for the day.

When both of us were ready, I offered to make coffee and toast for the two of us. As I stepped into the kitchen, I realized that the mess that the fight left was still there. We hadn't cleaned it yet. Careful to not step on any sharp objects, I made my way to the toaster. If Dianna had broken it yesterday, then we wouldn't be having breakfast now.

I walked to the living room with two plates and mugs in hand. "Naya, I'm not hungry." Dianna told me with a pained expression. I practically shoved the plate of toast in her hand. "No thanks," she said, and then pushed it back to me.

"Suit yourself," I said while biting into my toast. Dianna rolled her eyes and picked up her mug of coffee. I looked at my watch. "We should get going," I said. She nodded and gathered her things. "I'll drive Di, its fine." I said. "Why take two cars?"

* * *

><p>Dance rehearsal is honestly the worst part of being on set. Seriously.<p>

"Come on, you guys!" Zach said in a frustrated tone. He walked to the CD player and stopped the music. "Time is money! We don't have much time. Be serious, please. Stop acting like kids."

He was stressed because we were having a hard time learning the new moves. It wasn't because we weren't taking it seriously; we were. Zach was especially frustrated with Lea, Cory, Dianna, and me. Why? Because it was evident that Lea felt uncomfortable with Dianna's presence in the same room with her. When they had to dance near each other, she gave Dianna an unpleasant look, and often acted neglectfully towards her. He was frustrated because Dianna wasn't concentrating due to the looks Lea was giving her, and because I was often caught glancing at the two because I was worried. And Cory because… well, he finds difficulty in dancing in general.

"We're trying, Zach." Cory sighed. He was sick of Zach's yelling as well.

"Well, try harder!" Zach said. "From the top! The four of you—" he said while pointing at Cory, Lea, Dianna, and I. "Focus, please!" With that, he started the music.

I tried my best to concentrate. It was hard, because of the things that were happening on my left and right. Heather gave me a perplexed look, signaling that she must have recognized the tension between Lea and Dianna. They were usually so cheery together. Maybe she must have felt something was going on between those two. I gave Heather the 'yes-something-is-definitely-going-on-and-I-agree-with-you' look. She nodded. Thank God your best friends can easily read your mind.

I look to my right and see Lea rolling her eyes. Then, I saw a hurt look cross Dianna's features. I wonder why two aren't speaking to each other directly, but instead, they're literally communicating to each other through glances and looks. Heather and I gave each other looks of confusion as we tried to focus on our dancing. As that continued, Jenna turned back and gave us another 'what's-going-on' look. And all of a sudden, near the end of the number, she tripped over a piece of tape. This is why you should never walk backwards. My foot caught her back and eventually I tripped as well, knocking over Dianna, who got forcefully pushed to Lea. And BAM! Those fell to the ground.

As Zach stopped the music, I caressed my slightly sprained ankle that was caused do to the fall. Just as everyone turned their heads to observe the situation that was happening, I heard a scuffling noise on my right.

"What is YOUR PROBLEM?" Lea snapped, or rather, _yelled_, at Dianna, who was currently in physical pain as well. She must have thought that Dianna was the one who tripped her. Dianna just looked down with tears in her eyes. Gosh, I felt so sorry for her right now.

"Girls! Is everything okay?" called Zach, approaching the four of us who were victims of the injury. He recognized the tension between Lea and Dianna. Usually, they were so smiley and friendly towards each other. But today, something was _definitely_ different. "Lea, what's going on? Dianna?"

"What is it, Dianna? What's your problem, huh?" Lea snapped. "Did you _have_ to trip me like that?" For a moment, I just decided to stay quiet, because explaining the whole situation just might worsen things. It seemed that Lea didn't care if everyone was watching the scene.

"She didn't trip you, Lee. It was my fault. I fell, and then landed on Naya, which probably caused the whole domino effect." Jenna told her. "Don't blame her."

"What is going on?" Zach demanded to know. Then, his eyes shifted to Dianna, who was trying so hard to hold back her tears from spilling. His strict expression turned into a face of sympathy as he knelt down beside her. "Hey… everything alright?" he asked calmly.

Dianna didn't answer him. Instead, she shook her head and burst into tears. Heather and I stared disappointedly at Lea, who just rolled her eyes. She muttered "crybaby" under her breath. It was like seeing Quinn and Rachel with their roles reversed.

"Shh…" Zach consoled. He rubbed Dianna's back and handed her a wad of tissues. He turned to me with a look of confusion, and I just mouthed "I'll tell you later" to him. The cast who were in the tin shed also stared at the scene, wondering what was going on.

"Lea, what happened?" asked Harry. Lea just rolled her eyes and acted as if it was nothing.

"Guys, you can have your fifteen minute break now. You pretty much know the moves now, am I right?" Zach said. "Then, you can head to the choir room. Everyone, go. Naya, Lea, Jenna, stay back. I need to talk to you."

Heather helped Dianna get up from the floor and led her out of the room as she comforted her. Seconds later, the room was empty, except for the four of us. I guess everyone wanted to get out of their tiring dancing rehearsal.

When the last person exited the door, Zach began to speak. "Please tell me what happened." he said.

Jenna shrugged. "I have no idea. But I did trip and fell on Naya, it was my fault. And then she bumped into Di who fell on Lea. I have no idea why Lea was snapping at Di, or why she was crying."

"Oh, so that's why you guys fell on the floor. Its okay, accidents happen. I should have removed those pieces of tape from the floor. You can go now," Zach told her with nod.

As Jenna exited the room, he turned to Lea. "Why were you snapping at Dianna?" he asked. "I also noticed the looks you were giving her. Lea, we don't do that. It's distracting yourselves from learning the dancing routines. You know that we have little time, right? So be focused. Don't do anything that might distract you, or others. If you two have a problem, solve it outside this room. Do you understand me?"

Lea nodded. After he dismissed her, it was my turn to be interrogated. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to, Nay. But what happened? These little things can distract us from our tight filming schedules, you know."

"Right," I said. "Something happened between Lea and Dianna. I don't have their permission, so I'm just gonna tell you that they had a really big fight yesterday. Things have been weird, and Lea's being really mean."

Zach nodded. "Is Di okay, though? Make sure she's fine for the next scene, alright?"

"Of course," I assured him. "It'll just take some time." And after that, he let me go, so I headed to my trailer.

* * *

><p>My trailer was quite boring, honestly. I had nothing to do there but sit on the floor and stare at the ceiling and watch TV. The others have way more interesting things to do in their trailers. Just look at the trailer Mark and Dianna shared! They have a freakin' disco ball installed up there! And a Wii.<p>

I walked to the craft's service trailer and filled myself a glass of coffee. I grabbed a banana and stuck it in my mouth. And with that, I walked to Mark and Di's trailer to look for better things to do. When I got there, I saw Mark playing the Nintendo Wii all by himself while Dianna silently sobbed with Heather by her side comforting her. "Mark, Di, can I go in?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure." Mark mumbled, still focused on his game. I rolled my eyes and let myself inside. I sat beside Heather and laid my coffee on the table. "Hey," I said. "You okay now, Di?"

Dianna nodded weakly. "She told me about everything." Heather explained. "It's pretty bad, Nay."

"I know." I agreed. And after that, I spent my time with Heather trying to comfort Dianna while at the same time, I was challenging Mark to a game of Mario Party. In the middle of our competitive game, Heather interrupted us by turning off the whole Wii system. Why? I could have caught five more mushrooms to move seven spaces to the front. That way, I would be close to beating Mark!

"Hey!" protested Mark. "What did you do that for?"

"We gotta go. Choir room, remember?" Heather reminded us. "I thought you hates video games, Nay."

I got up from the floor and laid the console back to where it belonged. "I do hate them. But they are still so much fun. Let's go."

Heather gave me a perplexed look before the four walked to the door. As I opened it, I noticed a mad-looking Lea walking up the metal stairs to the trailer. She gave Dianna an angry look before she spoke. "Thanks a lot for getting me in trouble, Dianna! You didn't _have_ to start crying during rehearsal!" she said angrily. "I got reprimanded by Ryan! Ugh!"

Dianna stared at me with a confused expression. I just shrugged and told her to ignore her. It was as if Lea was bullying her. "Whoa, calm down, girl." Mark said to her. "No biggie, stop blaming Di, okay?"

Lea just sighed and walked past us. Oh God, this is going to be a very long day.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Read &amp; Review!<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

**Blue Funk**

**Author:** Miss Lemons

**Author's note**: THANK YOU SO MUCH for the reviews! I was really happy there were a lot. Some of you guys wanted to know why Lea was so mad, maybe you'll find out what happened here. I apologize for not updating for a really long time (has it been two weeks since I posted the second chapter or…?) because I was really busy with schoolwork. Evil teachers are bombarding me with homework :( and I'm afraid this might continue throughout this month, but I'll try my best to update as possible as I can. Again, the amount of reviews, alerts, and favorites that came in REALLY made me smile. Keep them coming! Thank you so much. Enjoy! This one's quite short…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters (except for Dr. Wesley) as they are real people. Only the plot is fictional.

* * *

><p>Days after the incident, everything was a blur. Dianna has been feeling more depressed than usual, and honestly, she's driving me insane. A frown was always plastered on her face wherever she went; whether it was on set or her apartment. Emotional breakdowns would often start randomly; while her castmates would try to comfort her as never ending tears flowed freely down her cheeks. She <em>still<em> refuses to talk, let alone answer our questions, unless it was required for a scene. She only spoke when she was angry. Once the cameras stop rolling, her words stopped as she continued to ignore the concerned looks people were giving her. Hell, even Ryan got really pissed at her when she was not cooperating, and she just gave him _that glare_ when he insisted on talking to her. Knowing that she was going through a hard time, he, like other people, would just ignore the tears that brimmed in her eyes and not decide to talk about it further.

It's been weeks since we worried about Dianna. Right now, we're filming episode 5, 6, and 7 all at once. It was honestly terrifying watching Dianna in tears as she turned on her weird, depressing music in her trailer, which happened almost every night on set. The last time she spoke to me, not for a scene, was a week ago.

Her emotions were working like a roller coaster. She can shift moods from being completely silent to being furious at everyone in the next ten minutes for no particular reason.

"Di, you're treating us like shit." I told her a little too harshly once after seeing her snap at Mark and Cory after they asked her how she was doing. "Clean up your act. We know you're depressed, but just quit acting like a brat!"

Dianna just looked angrier. "Fuck you!" she said to me, her voice cracking, signaling the start of tears. Then, she put her head in her hands and just stared at the floor.

I tried to be comforting instead of confronting. "This isn't you, Di." I said a little calmer than before. Surprisingly, she just shook her head in response and started to sob uncontrollably. No one was surprised; these things happen frequently. Brad witnessed the situation, and quickly excused Dianna from set and ushered us out of the room. Later, Ryan called me to his office, saying that Dianna needed help. Heather and I decided to take her to a therapist. In a small voice, Dianna insisted that she did not need therapy and that she was fine, but we just chuckled sarcastically in response before literally forcing her into Heather's car. Ryan watched the situation from behind and nodded approvingly. Dianna didn't protest again after that, and I guess she knew that she needed this although she didn't want to.

The car ride was awkward. Only Heather and I talked among ourselves, our voices overshadowing the soft sound of the Coldplay CD playing in the car. As our conversation died, so did our anticipation of questioning whether Dianna would be alright. Her silence was louder than any noise I've ever heard. I turned back and saw her head glued to the window, her eyebrows furrowed in deep thought. _At least she isn't screaming_, I told myself, and glanced at Heather who exchanged the same worried look.

Twenty long minutes later, we reached our destination. I unbuckled the tight seatbelt and saw Dianna asleep in the back seat in the same position as before. "Does she even get decent sleep these past few weeks?" Heather asked me. I shrugged, the same question still circling my thoughts. "I have no idea, she always looks tired." I replied. "She's probably crying herself to sleep every night."

"True," Heather agreed. "Let's get her up."

We shook Dianna awake and headed for the building where Everett Wesley, a therapist who was a good friend of my sister was. Heather and I already made an appointment beforehand, so minutes later; Dianna was able to get inside his office. An hour later, both Dianna and Dr. Wesley exited the office with frowns plastered on their faces.

"She refuses to talk," Dr. Wesley informed me when he ushered me to a table where we could have a chat. I sighed. "I'm not surprised," I said. "She's been like that for the past few weeks."

"Do you mind telling me why you brought her here, Naya?" he asked.

"I witnessed her and her girlfriend having a big fight a few weeks ago," I said. "And ever since, Dianna changed. She was a completely different person. It's sad, you know."

"It is," Dr. Wesley agreed. "I have a lot of people who come to me with these kind of problems, and I'll try my best to… help Dianna, alright?"

"Alright, thank you so much." I said. Dr. Wesley handed me a handful of pamphlets on coping with depression, heartbreak, and things like that. He also implied that Dianna may be bipolar if I noticed some behavior patterns. He told me to tell her to read those pamphlets, although I was sure that they'll end up in her trash can.

After I left the building with Dianna and Heather, we stopped for some coffee on the way. And again, the car ride back was just as awkward and silent. The only thing Dianna said was that she hated her therapist. I just sighed and rested my head against the window. Dealing with depressed people, especially if they're one of your close friends, is harder than I thought it would be.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review! <strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

**Blue Funk**

**Author:** Miss Lemons

_**Author's note**__: I'm so sorry that I didn't update this story in SO long! It's been four months since the last update, I think. I realized that the last chapter was too short, and that it sucked. So here is the next chapter! I wanna thank everyone who has added this story to their favorites and alerts :D I really appreciate it! And reviews really do make my day. Even one short review will! xD _

_There will be more drama going on, not only between Lea and Dianna, but Naya would also be strongly involved. I honestly am not sure if some people can actually completely change personalities due to severe depression. Sometimes, I wonder if I had made a mistake turning Dianna into a completely different person. What do you guys think? Tell me your thoughts! Okay. I should just shut up now. Just read the story… and enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Glee, or the people mentioned in this story. The plot is pure fiction :)_

* * *

><p>"Naya, I don't care what you say, I am NOT going back to that fucking therapist!" Dianna yelled at me, shoving the rest of her belongings inside her bag. Wow, she isn't in a good mood today. We were just settling ourselves in our trailers for awhile before filming resumes. I've been trying to convince Dianna to make another appointment with her therapist since I stepped into her trailer, because honestly, she's getting worse. The once kind, gentle, and angelic Dianna is now someone who lives everyday as if life was the worst thing that happened to her. I look around me and sigh.<p>

Her trailer used to be peaceful; it used to smell like coffee, and all you would see was her collection of cameras lined up everywhere with unused rolls of film lying on the tables. Now, it looked like a house that was destroyed by a tsunami. Yesterday, after a heated argument between her and Lea (again) about something I didn't know about, she threw one of her cameras across the trailer, causing it to shatter. It's like she doesn't care about anything anymore.

"I'm _fine_. I'm perfectly in a stable mental condition, if I have to say so myself. So stop trying to get me there because it's really unnecessary!" Dianna continued to yell.

"Di, please. Calm down." I said, trying to make her stop breathing so heavily. Once she settled down a little, I dragged her to the couch. "Dianna, you're not fine." I told her in a softer voice, stating the obvious.

"I _am_." Dianna insisted. "I'm perfectly _fine_!"

I let out a chuckle. "No, you're not." I took a deep breath before continuing. "You're obviously hurting, Di. You think I don't recognize it? You've been acting so differently every since… you know. You're now like a totally different person. What happened to the sweet and kind Dianna I knew?"

After a few seconds of silence, she finally responds. "I'm fine, Naya." Dianna said in a softer, yet still insisting tone. Her eyes are filled with tears. She knows what I'm talking about. I know that she understands what I'm trying to tell her, but she doesn't want to admit it. Her expression changed immediately from cross to vulnerable.

"You're not, honey."

Her bottom lip quivers. "I _am!_ Just drop it, Naya! Stop pretending like you care, because I know that nobody does! Just… go now, please." Dianna said, raising her voice. I shook my head as she buried her head in a cushion. I wasn't going anywhere.

"Di…"

"Naya, just fucking _leave_!"

"Dianna," I mutter, trying to soothe my broken friend.

"Go away."

I sigh and put my arm on her back. Obviously, I'm not going anywhere. All I want to do right now is to fix her. Earlier today, we filmed the scene where Matt sings "Fix You", and honestly I think we should be singing it to Di. "Dianna, I care about you. All of us do. Including Lea."

"That's a lie. Lea _hates_ me." Dianna said bitterly. "She should. After all, I deserve it."

"No you don't," I tell her exasperatedly, but Dianna just continued to argue with me. "No, Naya. I deserve her hating me like that. Because honestly, I kinda hate me too." Dianna said, trying to hold back more tears.

I shook my head. "No, you don't deserve that."

"I do! Just _shut up_ already!" Dianna yelled exasperatedly, standing up and grabbing her bag as she walked to the door.

"No, _you_ stop being a bitch!" I tell her angrily. Dianna stopped walking and faced me with an unreadable expression. She opened her mouth to say something, but I quickly interrupted her. "Listen, Di. All I ever did was try to help you! I'm trying to be nice to you ever since you had your heart broken, because it seems like you may need someone to talk to, or a shoulder to cry on!"

"I hate this new Dianna! What the fuck happened to the old her? What happened to _Charlie_? All you do now is snap at every person that you see, and remark rudely at something small that bothers you. You treat your friends differently, your fans, and even Arthur! I know that you're obviously a very depressed person, but that doesn't mean that you can treat us like shit! We still cared about you, regardless of how bad you treat us. And then all you did was push us away. You don't want the love and support from your friends? _Fine._ If I were you I'd just _kill _myself because of all that guilt, because what's the kind of life I'm living if I act as if I hate _everyone_ around me?"

Once those words slipped out of my mouth, possible even a moment before, I knew I had said the wrong thing. I was just so frustrated with her… I don't know how those words came from. Instantly, I felt a pang of guilt, since her expression changed from guilty to angry as tears dribbled down her cheeks. Did I just make everything worse? I'm sure Dianna didn't mean to push us away like that, or treat us badly, because she was well… depressed.

Why did I say that to her if I actually understood what she was going through? Shit.

I glanced at her. She wiped the tears away from her eyes and started to sob softly. Guiltily, I approached her and rubbed her back. "Di… I didn't mean…"

But she swatted my hand of her, grabbed her bag, and ran out of her trailer. "See? _Everyone_ hates me!" she sobbed as she slammed the door behind her.

"Oh, fuck…" A bunch of swear words escaped my lips as I blamed myself for making a bad situation into something worse. I basically just told Dianna that her life had no meaning… and that I would kill myself if I were her. Ugh, I'm so fucking stupid. I came here to help, not make everything worse.

Figuring out what to do next, I took deep breaths, paced around her trailer, tripping over some books in the process, and therefore injuring my knee. Pain shot up my leg. That was a pretty rough hit on the ground.

"Shit!" I exclaimed, clutching my injured knee. It hurt like hell, and I'm pretty sure that it was going to bruise later on. Like I said, Dianna's trailer was a mess. One time Cory came in and slipped on a bra that was lying on the floor of her trailer. How does she manage to stand a place that looks like a demolished home?

Once my knee was slightly better, I got up and made sure that I didn't step on anything that was lying on the floor that may injure me. I exited her trailer and walked to set. As I predicted, Dianna was nowhere in sight.

* * *

><p>I worked my butt off to rehearse this scene where we were required to dance vigorously. Wasn't today terrible enough? Not only did I have to lose all my energy by dancing a complicated number, but there was also that guilt of what happened between Dianna and me.<p>

Ryan was no help at all. He told Dianna that he'd go as far as sending her to a mental hospital if she continued to behave irrationally on set. She doesn't need anyone else that would give up on her. Heather got sick of her bitching, Amber was constantly yelled at, and apparently, Jenna was told to get out of her apartment when she visited her, because she threatened to call the cops if she didn't leave. And yes, all those things happened to me _a lot of times_, but did I stop caring and worrying about her? No. I reached out to her as a friend who wanted to help, but she constantly pushed me away. But hey? At least someone _cared_.

And yes, I am very upset at my friends for just letting Dianna's depression worsen. At first, they were VERY concerned and worried, and after they had a taste of Dianna's new personality, they slowly walked away. Not all of them though. Cory, Harry, Kevin, and I are the only ones who haven't stopped trying to help Dianna. The others STILL cared, but they were simply too exhausted to help her any further.

During out ten minute break, I approached Lea and dragged her to a corner where no one would hear our conversation.

"Rivera, what the hell?"

"Listen, Sarfati. I need to talk to you. It's quite important." I said, looking back once more to make sure that no one was eavesdropping on out conversation. "Listen, it's about Dianna."

Lea gave me a cold look. "What about her?"

"Oh come on, Lea! Have you recognized? She's fucking _depressed_, okay? She's hardly the same person ever since… you know." I said, toning my voice down a little at the last sentence so that no one could hear us.

"Yes, I have been informed that she was depressed, Naya. I don't have to be told twice." Lea said coldly before she started to walk away. "Thank you very much for that barely needed information."

I grabbed her arm and pulled her back from walking away. "Lea, _please._ Don't act like you don't care about her. I know that you still do."

For a moment, Lea remained silent. I slowly let go of her hand before continuing. "_Look_, she's gonna get worse if you don't make things right again. Something bad may happen if she gets any worse, Lea. She refuses to go to the therapist. She's turned into this person who acts as if life was the worse thing that happened to her! She's not _Dianna_ anymore, okay? Oh, and have you seen her trailer? It's a big damn mess. She swears at Arthur, throws things across the room, and even threatened to call the cops on Jenna once! Does that sound like Dianna to you?"

"She thinks you _hate_ her, Lea! I wouldn't expect her to be this depressed over a breakup. I thought that her sadness would only last a few days, or a few weeks! It's been nearly two _months_! She's been a completely different person since then." I continued. "Try apologizing to her, would you? Or try to be civil with each other. Or stay friends. This is causing her so much pain, Lea! Do you want to know what happened after you left her apartment that night? She cried for hours, and smashed a vase onto the ground. And that crying continued for days, and for weeks! When was the last time we saw her smile genuinely? Listen, if you don't make things right again, I don't think we'll ever get back the Dianna we once knew."

At this point, I realized that I've said things a little too loudly. Mark and Cory were staring at us, and Zach was glancing at Lea and I, with a look that tells me that he knows what we were talking about. Lea was crying. Not just tears, though. She was sobbing… hard. She fell on her knees and buried her face in her hands.

I crouched down beside her and laid a hand on her back. "This is all m-my fault…" she muttered.

"Shhh… shhh. Lea, it'll be okay. She'll be okay, if you make things right with her." I comforted her, rubbing circles on her back.

"I miss her, Nay." Lea sobbed. "So badly. I just… hate seeing her with a frown plastered on her face everyday, and knowing that it's my fault. I _hate_ knowing that she's been crying because of something I've done!"

I didn't know what else to say. I could only comfort her as she cried on my shoulder. I tried to ask her if she would tell me what happened that caused her and Di to fight, but she just continued to cry. Zach gave me a look that told me to get Lea out of set until she stopped crying. I gave him a nod and ushered her out of set.

Dianna came to rehearsal, apparently. Although Zach was disappointed that she was _thirty minutes _late, he understood once he saw her tearstained face. Obviously, she had been crying, and he knew what she was going through. She gave very little effort during rehearsal, and she just gave Zach _that look_ whenever he told her to get something right. She avoided eye contact with me at all times, and I was sure that everyone knew that something was going on between the two of us because of the worried glances they were throwing at me.

Well, at least I accomplished something today. I convinced Lea to talk with Di, hoping that things may get better between the two of them. She even promised me that she'll give it a try. I guess Lea wasn't so mad at me anymore, because she's been so hostile to me ever since I chased her around the parking lot on the day of her big fight with Di.

Once the day was over, I was feeling like crap. I felt guilty, disappointed in myself, and absolutely exhausted. I hope that what I've said to Dianna earlier wouldn't hurt her so much. Well, I'm not so sure. Dianna is a sensitive girl, and knowing her for the past three years, I knew that she was easily hurt by rude words. Well, that was the _old_ Dianna. I don't know about her now. When we were filming the first season of Glee, Ryan was once so pissed at her because she couldn't say this one line, and he started yelling at her. And Dianna just burst into tears after that. But last week, she was also yelled at by him, and all she did was roll her eyes and gave him a cold look.

Anyway, I hope she knew that I didn't mean what I've said. I basically told her that I'd just kill myself if I were her, because of how I treated everyone around me. Ugh, why did I let my frustration take over me? I started my car and drove myself home. Once I got to my apartment, I collapsed on my bed and took a nap.

* * *

><p>I woke up three hours later feeling hungry. I went to the kitchen to make myself a snack. Sleepily, I opened the fridge and looked for something to eat. What have we got here? Strawberries? Awesome. I put some on a bowl and poured chocolate sauce all over them. They didn't taste so good together. I didn't care, though. I was just so sleepy and hungry at the same time; I didn't care if those strawberries and chocolate could intoxicate me.<p>

I carried my snack to the couch and turned on the TV. _Dexter_ was on. Sleepily, I took a cushion and rested my head on it as I flipped through channels, without realizing that I accidentally fell asleep with the remote in hand.

_BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ!_

My phone vibrated, startling me awake. I took it out of my pocket and squinted at the screen. Lea was calling me. Maybe she managed to talk to Dianna. Earlier, she promised that she would tell me how it went.

"H'lo?"

"_Naya, I need you to come to the hospital A.S.A.P…"_ Lea told me immediately. She sounded really worried and anxious. I could even hear her breathing heavily through the phone. I was still in my sleepy state, so it took my a few seconds to realize that something was wrong after she said the word "hospital". _Hospital._ What the hell was going on?

"Lea… what's going on?" I asked her worriedly, finally alert to what was going on.

I heard sobs coming from the other side of the phone. "_It's Dianna…"_

* * *

><p><em>REVIEW! :)<em>


	5. Chapter 5

**Blue Funk**

**Author:** Miss Lemons

_**Author' Note:**__ I woke up this morning to many reviews! THANK YOU so much! It totally made my day! Now, since I'm on summer vacation, I can update much more often. Did you guys like the plot in the previous chapter? I left a cliffhanger there, didn't I? What do you guys think? :) In this chapter, you'll find out what happened after Naya received the phone call. More drama as well. Well anyway, here's the next chapter! Enjoy! Keep those reviews coming!_

_And once again, I suck at grammar. English isn't my first language, so you might find some grammatical errors in this story, and I apologize for that. _

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Glee, or any of the people mentioned here. And also, the plot is fiction._

* * *

><p>…<p>

"_Naya, I need you to come to the hospital A.S.A.P…" Lea told me immediately. She sounded really worried and anxious. I could even hear her breathing heavily through the phone. I was still in my sleepy state, so it took my a few seconds to realize that something was wrong after she said the word "hospital". Hospital. What the hell was going on?_

"_Lea… what's going on?" I asked her worriedly, finally alert to what was going on._

_I heard sobs coming from the other side of the phone. "It's Dianna…"_

…

I stared at the worried looks of the people around me. It's now 5 p.m. It was just like a scene from a movie. Ian's hands were trembling. Ryan looked extremely worried, although he tried to maintain a serious face. Amber stared at the scene with a panicked look as she urged the paramedics to work faster than they already were. Lea was crying into Mark's chest. It was terrifying. I was close to tears myself, although I had no clue to what was going on. My heart was pounding. A wave of anxiety flooded my body as probable bad scenarios crossed my mind. _Dianna tripped over something in her trailer. Dianna broke her leg. Dianna got hit by a truck. Dianna got pneumonia. _They wouldn't tell me anything yet, since the situation was urgent. No one bothered to answer my panicked questions, which worried me even more. What could possibly be going on?

The paramedics hurriedly rushed Dianna to the emergency room. Their rushed murmurs as they took her in terrified me, because I could tell by their voices that it was an _emergency_. I just got here minutes ago, and after parking my car, Lea told me to meet her in outside the emergency room. Instantly, I saw Dianna, who was on a stretcher, being taken out of an ambulance. If an ambulance was involved, then it must be something pretty bad. I couldn't get a clear view of her, since she had an oxygen mask pretty much covering most of her face. Once they got her in, I turned to Lea and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Please. Please tell me what is going on…" I begged her. Instead of answering, she put a hand over her mouth to suppress her sobs. "Shh... shh. It's gonna be okay. Please. Just tell me what happened."

"D-D-Dianna... sh-she…." Lea said in between sobs.

"She what, Lea?" I asked. Instead of answering my question, Lea buried her face in her hands and continued to sob. I was sure that I was being annoying by asking them will all these questions, but it was just because I was just so damn worried. "Seriously, what happened? Am I the only one here who doesn't—"

"For heavens sake, Naya!" Mark said exasperatedly, blinking back tears as he ran his hand through his mohawk. "You wanna know what happened to Di? She was cutting her wrists!"

I froze. For the first time in so long, I was speechless. There were words in my mind that I wanted to say, but they just wouldn't escape my lips.

_Dianna was cutting herself_.

That's a form of suicide, wasn't it? Did she want to _kill_ herself? It was all too much. Tears blurred my vision as realization hit me. Did Dianna try to kill herself because of something I had said to her earlier? I was too harsh on her earlier today… did that upset her? Words couldn't come out of my mouth. My heart was beating out of my chest. There were tears in my eyes that threatened to fall. I wanted to cry, but for now I was completely frozen.

…

"_I hate this new Dianna! What the fuck happened to the old her? What happened to Charlie?"_

"…_If I were you I'd just kill myself because of all that guilt, because what's the kind of life I'm living if I act as if I hate everyone around me?"_

…

"Naya… are you okay?"

Mark approached me as I fell on the ground crying. _It was my fault._ It was my fault that Dianna tried to cut herself like that. Was I that stupid to say that, knowing that she was _already _depressed enough? I buried my face in my hands as the feeling of guilt took over me. I basically told Di that I would kill myself if I were her, which was _exactly_ what she did.

She thinks I hate her too; she thinks that everyone hated her! And that was probably one of the reasons that encouraged her to hurt herself like that. And guess what? If I hadn't said anything harsh earlier today, she would still believe that a few people still _cared_ about her, myself included.

…

"_See? Everyone hates me!" she sobbed as she slammed the door behind her._

…

Mark crouched down beside me and hugged me tightly as I cried on his shoulder. He whispered many comforting things to me, but none of them could make me feel better. I felt like a criminal. I was the one to blame for everything. They should hate me; they deserved to hate me for this!

"M-Mark…" I said in between sobs. "I-Is Di… is she gonna be okay? P-Please say so."

Mark gave me an encouraging smile, although it was evident that his eyes were sad. "Naya, you said so yourself that it was going to be okay. You told Lea that, sweetie." he said with a watery smile. He hugged me tighter when I started to cry more. "Hey, she's going to be alright. Dianna's a fighter. She _will_ be okay."

After a few minutes of silence and sobs, I spoke up. "Mark… I feel bad. It w-was all my fault."

"Naya… it isn't your fault." he said, glancing at Ian and Ryan who were having a serious conversation. "All you did was be nice to her, regardless of how bad she treated you. You were the one who stuck around… when everyone gave up. That's what a true friend like you would do."

"Well, a true friend would give her a harsh pep talk that basically told her to kill herself, would she?" I said bitterly.

"Nay… what are you talking about?"

"I… earlier today, I was just so upset at Di… and then—" I took a deep breath before continuing. "—I said that I'd kill myself if I were her because of the guilt of acting hatefully towards everyone I see …a-and I don't know if she took it literally or—" I said before dissolving into sobs.

Mark's eyes widened. He looked at me with a disappointed look before talking to me. "You told her that you'd kill yourself if you were her? Naya! That's what Dianna just did!" he pulled away from the embrace and pulled something out of his pocket. It was a razor with visible blood stains on it. He angrily showed it to me before thrusting it into the pavement.

"I know—a-and… I'm so s-sorry..."

"Were you _out of your mind?_"

"I'm s-so sorry!" I sobbed as I buried my face in my hands.

"God, Naya! Are you that stupid? Telling her that when she was depressed _enough_?" he said with a hint of anger in his voice. I started to cry more; I just felt so guilty about everything. "See this? This is what Di used to cut herself! Lea and Amber were searching for her _everywhere_ because she was missing for a scene she had to do with me. She was missing from her trailer, and guess where I found her? In the bathroom on set, and she was unconscious and her wrists were covered in blood! This razor was in her hand!"

He's already angry with me. I didn't want to say anything; Mark was making me feel worse. He must be taking this real hard. I stared at the ground, tears streaming down my face, as Mark gave me the talk that sums up everything I felt guilty about. Minutes ago he was completely sympathizing with me, and now he's already screaming at me.

I don't blame him, though. I deserved this.

"Oh, God! Stop crying! You're the one who basically convinced Dianna to kill herself, and you're the one crying?" Mark spat out bitterly. "Be careful of your words, Naya! Words can hurt! Di's gone through so much crap and then you tell her that? Goodness, what kind of friend are you?"

His words felt like a slap on the face. He deserved to be angry at me for what I did, though. But saying, "What kind of friend are you?" was quite out of line. I _know_ I did the wrong thing by hurting Dianna with my words, but _I_ was the one who was there for her when nearly everyone gave up on her. I convinced Lea to apologize to her, and I coped with her antics during her depression. What I didn't know was that _one_ stupid mistake I made that could possibly change everything. I was just so frustrated with her earlier today and somehow, those words slipped out of my mouth. Although I tried to apologize only seconds after saying that, Dianna didn't take it very well. Now, she's in the hospital because she was _cutting herself, _and it being my fault, all the times where I was there for her didn't even matter anymore. Just like Mark, I think everyone else would just see me as the person who gave Dianna the assurance to harm herself, not for the friend who was there for her the entire time.

I didn't want to say anything else. Everything was too much to handle. The guilt, the pain, the regret… _everything_. My body wracked with sobs. _One_ fucking sentence I said to her is now putting her life at risk. _Why_ the hell did I even tell her that I'd _kill _myself if I were her? I should have known better…

"E-Even if this was my fault, I was t-there for her the whole time, Mark. And you weren't." I said in between sobs. "You g-gave up on her…"

Mark must have recognized how bad I felt about this, so he looked at me with a softer expression. Just like mostly everyone else, he just gave up helping her after Dianna went insane. "Bullshit, Naya." he said in a soft yet insisting tone.

"Just admit it, Mark."

"You're talking bullshit, Nay. You're just looking for someone else to blame!"

Tears filled my eyes once again, threatening to spill over. Just then, I felt a hand on my back. I turned my head and saw Amber, who looked at me sympathetically. "Mark!" she scolded softly; I assumed that she's been hearing our conversation the whole time. She had a very hysterical Lea in her arms.

Amber guided Lea to my arms before approaching Mark. She crossed her arms. "This is _our_ fault! It's _everyone's_ fault! We should have tried to help her more instead of thinking that she was helpless! Naya wouldn't have said what she said to Dianna if she weren't acting so bitchy. And Di wouldn't have been bitchy if we had shown her a little more concern!"

Just then, Ian interrupted us. He pushed Mark to the entrance of the emergency room and put a hand on my shoulder. "Honestly, guys. That's enough." he said exasperatedly. Ryan was trying to console a very hysterical Lea, who was still crying… hard. "Instead of yelling at each other in the middle of the parking lot, let's just go inside and check on Dianna."

He offered me some tissues and made me get up from the ground. We walked to the emergency room. Once we were there, Ian and Ryan talked with a few nurses and doctors as Lea, Mark, Amber, and I sat awkwardly in the waiting room. Lea was hysterically crying on my shoulder, soaking my shirt with her tears. I swear, the amount of tears she's shedding could fill a bucket. I tried to communicate with her, but I didn't understand a single word she was saying due to her sobs. Even while crying, my speech was still understandable.

"You forgive Dianna now, don't you?" I asked her gently, rubbing her back.

Lea looked at me with her teary eyes before speaking. "_I… d'hid… the…ho'hime…b-b-buh…hhhhigh…n-neh'er…got… huh…ch-chah'nsss…t-t-tooo…hell...errrr…_"

"_What_?"

* * *

><p>About half an hour later, the rest of the cast started to arrive. Jenna was rubbing her red-rimmed eyes. Chord, who was also on the verge of tears was comforting her. Heather immediately ran to me and burst into tears. The magazine I had in my hands fell to the ground as I wrapped my arms tightly around her, letting a few tears of mine fall as well. Kevin sat down beside me and laid his head on my shoulder. "Bee, it's okay." he said with a quivering voice as he tried to hold back his tears from falling.<p>

"Nayaaaaa…." Lea whimpered, tugging my shirt like a little child.

"What is it, sweetie?"

"It's my fault! If I didn't fight and break up with Dianna none of this would've happened!" Lea cried, burying her face back into my shirt. I was relieved that I could understand her speech now.

I knew I looked like a mess, with a mix of mascara and tears all over my face. I laid my head on Kevin's shoulder and told him about what I've said to Dianna. Heather also listened, and thankfully, they weren't mad at me, although part of me thought that they should rightfully be pissed at me. They just told me what Amber told me earlier. With that, I waited for about fifteen minutes until the doctor arrived.

"How is she?" asked Amber, whose head shot up immediately at the sight of the doctor. The doctor sighed and ran a hand through his hair. From his expression, I could tell that he was worried. He wiped his hands on his scrubs before eyeing us sympathetically.

"Well… I've got good news," he said before his expression shifted. "…and bad news as well."

All of us anxiously looked at him, nervous for the answer. The doctor sighed. "Uh, alright guys. Um, so Dianna… she's doing alright, and she's breathing on her own… although she's still unconscious. We're not sure when she'll wake up, although we're sure that she will soon."

"What's the bad news?" asked Ian.

"Well, she lost an awful lot of blood… so we're going to have to give her some. Problem is, that the hospital is out of the blood type she has. You see, Dianna has a rare blood type, which is AB+. Not very many people have it. And therefore, we need blood donors." the doctor explained.

"I'll do it!" shouted Kevin.

"Me too!" Heather yelled.

"Take _my_ blood!" Lea screamed. "Just save her fucking life!"

"Hold on, you guys. They would have to conduct tests first before letting you guys donate some blood. Your blood types have to match with hers." Ryan said, stating the obvious.

"That's right. Alright, if you guys really wanna do this, then please follow the nurse to the following room to do some tests." the doctor said as he pointed to another room in across the hall. "But wait—I still have some bad news."

"WHAT?" most of us asked in shock. How could there be _more_ bad news?

"I'm sorry, guys. The cuts on her wrists were quite deep, and of course, there are heavy risks. This is very disappointing, but to whoever found her before calling the ambulance, was she breathing?"

"I was the one who found her… and at first, she wasn't really breathing. So we did CPR." Mark explained, glancing at Amber, who nodded her head.

"Um, alright. We don't know how long or how much her brain was deprived of oxygen before you guys found her, so there is a risk of her getting brain damage." the doctor clarified, earning gasps from us. My heart started beating faster, and all of a sudden, I felt the urge to cry. The idea of Dianna getting brain damage because of something I had said was killing me. After reassurance from my friends, I knew it wasn't completely my fault… but still, I felt extremely guilty.

"What the actual fuck? Why didn't you give her oxygen _immediately_ then?" Lea shrieked. Among all of us, I think that she was taking this the hardest. She was desperate to do whatever would save Dianna's life, and that really showed how much she cared about Di. "Are you doctors or _what?_"

"They _did_ give her oxygen, Lea." I told her.

"Anyway, who's volunteering to be blood donors?" the doctor asked. Lea, Kevin, Heather, Mark, and I raised our hands. Soon, mostly everyone else volunteered to donate blood. "We have to conduct some tests, though, to see if there's a match in your blood types to Dianna's. Alright, follow me."

I sighed and got off my seat. I _hate_ needles, but I'm doing this for Dianna. I don't think I'll ever forgive myself if she ends up brain damaged after she wakes up. Just thinking about it would make me end up in tears. I need closure, and I need answers. When Dianna wakes up, I'll apologize until she forgives me. Lea obviously still cares about her… deeply, and maybe I could get them to fix their broken relationship. If they didn't break up, we wouldn't be in this situation right now. I just want those two to be happy again, like the happy couple they used to be. This past month has been hell. It killed me to see my two of my best friends in a depressing state. I watched Dianna's personality change. It was frightening, and it made me anxious whenever I saw her. Part of me is still unsure of the reason why she decided to cut her wrists, although I was 80% sure it had something to do with my words.

Next stop… blood tests.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**__ I'm really not sure about the blood type thing… but I read somewhere that AB+ was a pretty rare blood type. Sorry if that information was wrong. And also, is it possible for a hospital to be out of stock of blood with a specific blood type? Anyway, please review and tell me what you think!_


End file.
